The Calm After The Storm
by Lady Dudley
Summary: After being suck planetside during an attack on Enterprise, Trip returns home to his new family.


**A/N: Ah, it's been too long since I've written anything but I was (finally) inspired and how nice that it was a in a Troshi direction :) Loosely related to similar incidents in ST:VOY episodes "Before & After" and "Endgame." Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**The Calm After The Storm**_

Trip crept into Sickbay without a sound, trying desperately not to disturb the peace.

Although he wasn't sure who needed to peace and quiet more: him or the woman asleep in one of the beds.

The past few hours had been traumatic to say that least, _Enterprise_ had encountered some hostile aliens and he'd found himself stuck on a planet they'd been exploring as all hell had broken loose. Needless to say, for him, the worst part of the ordeal had been that his son had chosen that particular moment to be born.

The static filled and sporadic open COMM-link with his wife whilst _Enterprise_ was under attack had almost made it worse and he'd been all but climbing the walls from his sense of desperation and helplessness.

Now, though, the crisis was over; _Enterprise_ was back on course and he was safely back on board.

Trip peeped into the crib to get his first glimpse of his son and smiled as he saw that the infant was sleeping soundly. Unable to resist, Trip gently ran a finger along the baby's cheek.

"Hello there," he whispered, "I'm your Daddy." He paused to swallow the unexpected lump that rose in his throat, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when you were born, but you obviously inherited your sense of timing from me."

He continued to gaze at his son, marvelling at his tiny perfections, and blinked back a couple of tears before he turned his attention to the other occupant of the room.

He couldn't remember a time when Hoshi looked more beautiful and he whispered that sentiment as he bent to kiss her forehead. She stirred and he mentally berated himself for disturbing her as she opened her eyes.

She smiled sleepily as her dark eyes settled on his face, "You're back," she murmured, holding out a hand.

"I came as soon as I could," he assured her, taking her proffered hand and giving it a small squeeze.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" she commented proudly, stifling a yawn behind the back of her hand as her eyes strayed to the crib. She looked back up at Trip and frowned as she took in his troubled expression, "What is it?" she asked.

"I should have been here," Trip replied, visibly struggling with his emotions. "I should have been holding your hand, telling you how brave you were and how much I love you," he shook his head and dropped her gaze, "instead I wasn't even on the damn ship."

"It wasn't your fault," she said softly, starting slightly as Trip gave a choked sob.

"I was so scared," he continued as though he hadn't heard her and looking at her with tear-filled eyes. "I kept worrying that something might happen to you or the baby and there'd be nothing I could do to help. I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I'm so sorry," he added in a hoarse whisper.

"It's not your fault," she repeated firmly, sitting up so that she could cup his face with her hands. "Despite the difficult circumstances, you were still there for me when I needed you," she told him, looking him in the eye, "just like you always have been."

Trip gave her a weak smile and, taking one of her hands in his, kissed her palm. "I love you," he said seriously after a moment.

Hoshi smiled and patted his cheek with her free hand, "I know."

Stifling another yawn behind her hand, Hoshi lay back down on the bed. She shuffled over to the side and gave him a pointed look.

Trip hesitated for a brief moment, suddenly remembering that he hadn't even showered before coming to see them.

"I don't care," Hoshi told him, answering his unspoken question.

Trip didn't need to be told twice and, without a second thought, slipped into the bed beside her. Hoshi snuggled back into his embrace as he slid his arms around her waist.

"For the record, I love you too," she informed him sleepily as her eyes slipped shut.

Trip smiled and kissed her cheek, "I know."

The next morning, Phlox entered Sickbay to find that the baby had joined his parents at some point during the night and the trio were fast asleep in Hoshi's bed.

He cocked his head to the side as he regarded them; he found it fascinating how protective human males were of their mate and young.

Especially Trip, whose instincts Phlox privately considered to be a bit _over_protective where Hoshi was concerned. Even in sleep he had a protective arm (and one leg for good measure) draped across the sleeping forms of his wife and son.

Phlox's face split into a wide grin as he continued to watch them; overprotective or not, there was still something heart-warming about seeing the Tucker family all cuddled together.


End file.
